Jadi-Jadian?
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Sakura," Sasuke membuka percakapan./"Hm?"/"Hewan apa tuh, yang aneh-aneh gitu. Hewan jadi ... jadi apa?"/"Jadi-jadian?"/"Ya udah deh, kalo kamu maksa. Kita jadian."/Sequel 'Jail dari Jendela'/Humor krik, RnR?


**Jadi-jadian?**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo, non baku, nista, gombal basi, etc **. Don't Like eh? Don't read!**

 **Sequel 'Jail dari Jendela'**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang udah mantengin ia di depan kelas. Berdehem, Sakura mendatangi Sasuke yang kayaknya lagi menungguinya.

"Ngapain lo di sini bang?" Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah galak.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Loh? Emangnya abang ganteng kece ini, ga boleh ngajakin adek kelas manisnya makan bareng yah?" Seringai Sasuke makin lebar saat melihat pipi Sakura merona hebat.

"Basi," Sakura mendorong main-main dada Sasuke, dan langsung berjalan ke kantin mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. "Dasar _tsundere_."

 **~Jadi-jadian?~**

"Sak, langsung pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk malas. "Iya lah, gak liat noh bang? gue udah dijemput." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eits, tunggu entar napa." Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura.

Perempuan berambut panjang itu berdecak malas. "Ck, apa lagi?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Ehem, Tv kamu rusak?" Mulai Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Gak nyambung banget sih, lo bang. Kalo lo lagi nyari lowongan jadi tukang beneran Tv, lo salah orang. Enggak, Tv gue gak rusak." Sakura mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke di tangannya.

"Bisa nonton, dong?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dan apa itu?! Sakura melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sasuke! "Ya bisa lah. Apaan sih, lo bang?"

"O-oh ya udah, nanti malam jam 7 gue jemput ya." Sehabis menyelesaikan kalimat itu Sasuke pergi.

Sakura melongo. EH? WAIT, WHAT?! OKE, SEKARANG DIA BARU NGEH. CIH, DIA DIMODUSIN! Perlahan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Eh, tapi itu tadi beneran? Jiah, rendah banget cara Sasuke ngajakin cewek jalan.

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Bagaimana pun, geli juga dimodusin sama Sasuke pantat ayam itu.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik pohon mengagkat kepalan tangannya sebatas pinggang dan mengatakan ' _yes_ ' dengan pelan, saat melihat Sakura yang berjalan sembari tersenyum. Haha, kalimat modus ajaran kakaknya itu leh ugha.

 **~Jadi-jadian?~**

Sasuke bersiul sambil bersender di mobilnya, menunggu Sakura. Hah, bahkan ia membawa mobil yang berbeda malam ini. Pemuda yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan luaran kemeja biru navy itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Sakura keluar dengan _dress_ berwarna peach sepuluh senti di atas lutut, yang bagian atasnya tidak begitu ketat, namun bagian bawahnya mengembang. Rambut merah muda bergelombangnya digerai begitu saja. Ululu ... manis banget sih, si dedek kelas.

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura itu _tsundere_ -nya kelewatan ya? Udah jelas pipinya merona karena malu, tapi tetep aja coba masang muka galak.

"Apa liat-liat?! Ka-kalo menurut lo gue aneh, ngapain ngajak gue nonton?!"

Sasuke menggeleng dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk perempuan yang menjadi putrinya malam ini. Jiaaah, Sas...

 **~Jadi-jadian?~**

"Bang, lo kalo ngajak nonton, udah tau apa calon film yang mau ditonton kek. Gini 'kan bingung." Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya.

Sasuke balas memasang wajah sedih. "Yah, yang gue tau cuma calon pacar gue itu elo. Giamana dong?"

"Ah, basi lo, bang."

"Bang, bang, lo kira abang bakso apa? Ck, panggil nama aja lah."

"Serah."

"Udah, nonton _Star Wars The Force Awakens_ aja deh."

Sakura mendengus. "Ya udah." Biarin aja deh, dari pada diajak Sasuke nonton _Single_.

 **~Jadi-jadian?~**

Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Film Star Wars tadi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi apa pun. Heran aja gitu, liat orang yang heboh-heboh nonton Star Wars. Nah, dia aja yang udah nonton biasa aja.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang diletakkan di piring tanda Sasuke sudah selesai makan terdengar. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi. Kali ini yang telah selesai makan adalah Sakura.

Hening.

Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan tanpa berkata-kata.

"Sakura," Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Hewan apa tuh, yang aneh-aneh gitu. Hewan jadi ... jadi apa?"

"Jadi-jadian?"

"Ya udah deh, kalo kamu maksa. Kita jadian."

Krik

Krik

Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau kalau Sasuke pasti bakalan pake cara yang tadi siang. "Cih, Sasuke basi banget."

Mereka berdua terseyum.

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

GYAHAHANYING INI APA LAGI. Okeh, kaya yang saya janjiin, bakalan buat sequel 'jail dari jendela'. Btw, maaf kalo aneh. Anooo ... saya udah lama, gak buat cerita pake 'lo-gue' :3 **Dan itu gombalannya dapat dari sosmed.** Lupa saya, dari mana, pokoknya sosmed. Titik /maksa

Itu, fict yang satu lagi tinggal diedit aja kok :3 /yangmana

 **Review?**


End file.
